<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flutes and Arrows, A Brave Combination by kibasniper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487174">Flutes and Arrows, A Brave Combination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper'>kibasniper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Puyo Puyo (Video Games), 魔導物語 | Madou Monogatari Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Dungeon, Exploration, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Rescue Missions, Vampires, slight panotty/archan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arle denies Panotty and Archan the chance to explore with her, Amitie, and Ringo, the elves test their might by venturing into an unknown dungeon. Little do they know, they've walked right into someone's trap!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Panotty &amp; Archan (Puyo Puyo)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flutes and Arrows, A Brave Combination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this story was commissioned by a tumblr anon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But why <i>not</i>?”</p><p>Arle grimaced. She glanced between Ringo and Amitie as Panotty threw himself to the ground. They watched him pound his fists and boots on the grass. His wailing caused the nearby birds to flee from their perch on branches in tall, towering trees.</p><p>The display was as childish as it was embarrassing. It certainly was not doing Panotty and Archan any favors. When they had realized Arle returned to their world with her new friends, they jumped at the chance to explore with them. Even if she had been residing in a mystical place known as Primp Town for several weeks, they knew she was the perfect guide for an adventure.</p><p>“Gu guuu, gugugu gugu guuu,” Carbuncle mumbled, holdings his ears down.</p><p>“Carby, that’s mean,” Arle scolded, bending over and picking him up. She hugged him to her chest and stroked his head. “Panotty, I’m sorry. I can’t take you and Archan with us. The dungeon I’m showing Ringo and Amitie isn’t safe, okay?” She smiled. “Maybe some other time?”</p><p>Panotty jumped to his feet, lip curling. “No way! Why can’t you really take us?”</p><p>Arle heaved out a sigh. “I just told you this dungeon isn’t safe. Amitie and Ringo have the necessary experience while you two aren’t ready yet.”</p><p>Archan furrowed her brow. She gripped her hips and pouted. “So, you don’t think we can do it?”</p><p>“Well, no, that’s not what Arle means,” Ringo said, raising her hands. “You’re little kids. Shouldn’t you be in school?”</p><p>Panotty huffed. Here was a stranger criticizing them! As an off-worlder, she had no right to object when she was getting a glorified tour from Arle! The indignity of her suggestion made him cross his arms and narrow his eyes at Ringo, who struggled to maintain her grin.</p><p>Archan fiddled with her dress. The conversation was going nowhere. While Panotty bickered with Ringo, she suspected Arle’s rejection all along. When Arle had companions, they were far and few. The only time she had more people than Carbuncle accompanying her was when he was kidnapped at the Puyo Circus and she gathered allies to help rescue him (even if she ended up saving Carbuncle by herself).</p><p>“Aw, Pan-Pan, I don’t think this is going our way,” Archan piped up when he screamed and threw himself to the ground again.</p><p>Amitie tapped her chin. “‘Pan-Pan?’” she repeated, and she broke into a grin. “That’s an adorable nickname!”</p><p>Heat flushed his cheeks scarlet. Panotty shot to his feet and leaned in to Archan. “Hey, Archie! I told you not to call me that in public!” he cried, fists clenched.</p><p>Innocently, she peered at the clouds above their heads. An impish smile pressed into her cheeks. “Huuuh? But you call me nicknames all the time. It’s not fair that I can’t do the same.”</p><p>Amitie giggled, fueling the red in Panotty’s cheeks. She turned to Arle, asking if they could come with them. They seemed like fun kids, and she was always ready to meet new people, but to her surprise, Arle shook her head.</p><p>“My world isn’t like Primp, Amitie. It’s filled with, well…” Arle twiddled her fingers. “...a whooole bunch of monsters and bad guys. Panotty and Archan will be protected if they stay with the locals.”</p><p>Neither Archan or Panotty liked the idea of waiting. Although they were younger than the girls, they could play Puyo with the best of them. Archan was also skilled with her arrows, and Panotty’s music could compel the great Dark Prince to dance.</p><p>Panotty stuck his fingers in his mouth and dragged out his lips, tongue flipping up and down. “Well, whatever! We don’t need you anyway!” he claimed, Archan mimicking his expression.</p><p>“Nyeh, nyeh! We’ll find a place to explore all on our own,” she added, and she snatched Panotty’s hand. “We’ll find one right now!”</p><p>He bobbed his head up and down, allowing her to guide him up one of the many paved paths. They heard Arle shout their names, but her voice suddenly hit a shrill octave. The ground collapsed in on itself, sending the three girls tumbling down. Only Carbuncle was spared when he leapt off Arle’s shoulder at the last second, and he shouted after the children while they darted farther into the forest.</p><p>Once they were distanced, safeguarded by tall trees and branches bearing fruit, Archan released Panotty’s hand. They took in deep breaths, listening to the sounds of Hamaji Forest. They could still hear Amitie calling for help, but her voice was like a whisper carried by the wind.</p><p>“When did you set that up, Arch?” Panotty asked.</p><p>She giggled. “You know I have a lot of traps set up everywhere I go.” She pointed at the ground. “Like this one.” </p><p>She tapped her heel, and the ground split open. Before he could yelp, he was swallowed up to his chin. He wriggled his limbs, fearing for his flute when stray rocks brushed into his skin. Glaring at Archan who burst into a fresh peal of laughter, he demanded her assistance.</p><p>Still tittering, Archan pulled on his ears. She earned a yelp from Panotty as she hoisted him out. Snickering at the dirt clinging to the new wrinkles in his thick tunic, she flicked a few earthworms off his shoulders.</p><p>“I should’ve known you’d do something like that. You were the one leading me here,” he grumbled, smoothing down his tunic. He flapped his arms, sending the debris flying into the grass.</p><p>“So, are we really going to explore a dungeon?” she asked, clasping her hands together.</p><p>Panotty broke into a grin, his annoyance swapping for confidence. “Of course! We shouldn’t let Arle and those new girls tell us what to do.” He itched his neck. “Only thing is I don’t know where to go.”</p><p>“Gachinko Dungeon isn’t the best place. I’ve set up too many boobytraps, and it wouldn’t be fun falling for each one,” she commented, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.</p><p>They contemplated possible locations. The Tower of Elysium was miles away. They discussed the possibility of the abandoned labyrinth once belonging to the Dark Wizard, but even they feared what beasts inhabited the remains. Lyla’s Ruins was a possibility. Arle had discovered Carbuncle in that complex structure of hallways and monsters, and Archan fawned over the notion of having her own Carbuncle.</p><p>Panotty rolled his eyes. “But that’s not very brave,” he snorted.</p><p>“But it’d be adorable to have an itty-bitty Carby, Pan-Pan! He’d fit perfectly in my hands,” she whined, and he groaned, wondering why girls always needed something cute.</p><p>They decided to search their surroundings. Hamaji Forest was quite large. Wandering around allowed them the chance to find somewhere new to explore. They marched across dirt paths, twigs cracking underfoot, and they kicked pebbles aside. Occasionally, Panotty would fall into a hole that Archan had hollowed out from days or months ago, her laughter overpowering his grunts and whines.</p><p>After an hour of walking, Panotty stopped. His head snapped to the left, Archan stopping by his side. He gripped his flute, eyes wide in wonder. Archan leaned into the slightly taller boy, resting her chin on his shoulder. Not even the closeness of his best friend could deter him from the sight before them.</p><p>A large, rock quarry was just in the distance. As they hurried towards it, sturdy limestones created an opening in the side of a snow-tipped mountain. A chill raced up their spines, the wind making the hairs on the back of their necks rise, but the scent of the earth wafting from within the opening drew them closer. </p><p>Inside was nothing but darkness. Not a single torch illuminated the walls. It sparked their curiosity. Most dungeons would have been claimed by now, but this place seemed untouched by neither man or monster. The frigidity from the mountain seemed stronger as they neared the entrance, and goosebumps  began pricking their skin despite their heavy tunics.</p><p>It was the perfect place to prove themselves to Arle!</p><p>They flashed a smile at each other. Without a second thought, the elf children raced inside the quarry. Panotty’s foot slipped on something damp, but Archan pinched his ear and steadied him. He thanked her and ignored the mischievous glint in her eyes. She wouldn’t think of pranking him in an unknown cavern, right? (That possibility became a reality when she shouted “Boo!” as they descended the long, dark steps, his shriek echoing throughout the chamber.)</p><p>Once underground, they were pleased to find torches along the walls. Their hearts settled upon realizing there were inhabitants living within the mysterious dungeon. Panotty took the lead, swinging his arms as he sauntered across the cobblestone path. Archan skipped behind him as she took in the cobwebs lining the grooves in the ceiling. </p><p>To their mutual surprise, a hint of copper wafted in the air. It mingled with the scent of ash, sickening their lungs. They paused near a set of tall, wooden doors. Various locks and key slots were present on or nearby them. They decided to move on, Panotty’s nose twitching at the stronger scent of iron ebbing from underneath the doors.</p><p>“Ooh, what’s that over there?” Archan wondered, pointing ahead of them.</p><p>Panotty followed her finger but found nothing. It was simply a dead end with a second hallway on the left wall. He squinted as she pulled her hand back. He was about to turn to her, but to his shock, something flew out from the rustic ceiling beams. It nearly nicked his cap, the pointed edge springing across the walls before Archan’s arm snapped upright, and she snatched it in mid-air.</p><p>She held her arrow, which she launched when Panotty was focused on the dead end. Her smile reached her eyes as Panotty gawked at her, skin flushing white.</p><p>“Hee hee! I got you,” Archan sang, hugging her bow to her chest.</p><p>“Wha-? Hey! Be serious about this!” he cried, stomping his foot. “No more pranks! We-!” He scowled and crossed his arms. “Oh, what now? Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>All color suddenly drained from Archan’s face. She almost lost her grasp on her bow. Panotty leered over his shoulder, eyes adjusting to the darkness. His mouth dropped. He came face-to-face with several hundred bats perched upside down on the ceiling beams. Their bright, coal eyes were like mirrors reflecting their small bodies.</p><p>His lips twitched upwards, now longer dour at the prowess of Archan’s trickery. “Oh, now this is a cool prank!” Panotty jeered. “When did you set this up?”</p><p>Archan slowly shook her head. “I-I didn’t! I-”</p><p>“Intruders.”</p><p>“The Count will be pleased.”</p><p>“An offering for our master.”</p><p>The bats spoke one by one. Their fangs slipped out, sharp and gleaming. They extended their wings. Panotty smirked, turning to Archan. He expected to find her mouth moving and speaking like a ventriloquist.</p><p>But to his shock, her lips were pursed.</p><p>All at once, the bats lunged and took to their true forms. Their winged bodies grew more humanoid with strong muscles, old tunics, and eyes which reflected no light. Their hands were like claws, sharp fingernails reminding them of knives.</p><p>In front of the legion was Vampire, their leader. He flipped his long hair over his shoulder. His smirk carved a wicked sneer on his face. He took in their trembling forms, a dry cackle rising from the back of his throat. His footsteps echoed as he approached the children , who inched over to the lone corridor.</p><p>“Well, well, either you two are very brave or very foolish for coming to our master’s domain,” he mused.</p><p>“W-we aren’t scared of some pretty lady!” Panotty shouted, raising his flute.</p><p>Scoffing, Vampire shook his head. “I am not a woman! Why must everyone think that?” He raised his hand, fire dancing between his fingers and casting an orange glow across his features. “For that, I’ll scorch you until you are nothing but charred bones.”</p><p>As Panotty yelped, Archan quickly fixed an arrow to her bow. She yanked it back and channeled her magic into the tip of the bow. Eyes gleaming, she released it, shouting, “Homing Shoot!”</p><p>Vampire howled as her bow speared into his chest. He collapsed into his throng of minions, who wasted no time avenging him. Archan snatched Panotty’s hand, and they hurried down the corridor. They raced over skittering rodents, avoiding the vampires’ claws thrusting at their heads.</p><p>Panotty sucked in a breath and raised his flute to his lips. Feeling his magic expand in his lungs, he blew as hard as he could into his flute. A discordant tune immediately rang out and pierced through the vampires’ ears, but to their horror, their limbs swung from side to side.</p><p>“Dance!” Panotty commanded, grinning over his shoulder.</p><p>They obeyed his will. As the seething Vampire tried parting through them, his legion continued romping with each other. As long as Panotty played, they were compelled to groove to his tuneless song.</p><p>“Way to go, Pan-Pan!” Archan cheered. His heart fluttered at her smile, and unbeknownst to him, his music started carrying a melody.</p><p>They approached the only door. With both hands, they pushed it open and tumbled inside. A cobblestone room presented itself to them. A long, crimson carpet spread from the door to a throne. It was crafted out of solid gold, which glimmered and harmed their eyes, but they focused on the three figures leering at them.</p><p>Water Element touched her cheek and grinned. “Wow! We have trespassers! It’s been a while since our last visitors.”</p><p>Demon Servant chuckled and crossed his arms. “They <i>must</i> be true heroes coming here.” He smirked, sarcasm dripping in his tone.</p><p>The Count rose from his throne. He ran a hand through his graying hair and smirked. “Ah, I recognize you!” he announced, voice echoing in the room. “You two know Satan, yes? The Dark Prince would want the safe return of his childish associates.”</p><p>“D-d-don’t call us childish! W-w-we just beat your army!” Panotty stammered, and Archan tightened her grip on his hand.</p><p>The stomping outside did not sway their perception. Count snapped his fingers, and his underlings swaggered towards them. Water Element giggled behind her hand, and Demon Servant cracked his knuckles. He reached for them, both elves too frightened to move, and they clung on to each other, speechless, offering a silent prayer to whoever would listen.</p><p>But before Demon Servant could snatch them, a beam of light smashed through the door!</p><p>Without time to spare, they dove out of the way. Water Element melted into a puddle and scurried off to the side. Archan and Panotty hugged each other as they bolted upright, shocked as the door splintered and blew apart, the unconscious Vampire and his army scattering across Count’s throne room.</p><p>Carbuncle bounced inside. His gem glinted with the power he unleashed. Behind him, Arle, Amitie, and Ringo marched inside. Carbuncle bounced into Arle’s arms, and she placed him on her shoulder. Her glare pinpointed on Count, who clenched his teeth and tensed his jaw at the intruders.</p><p>“Well, these certainly aren’t your usual compatriots,” he hissed as his cronies hurried to their master.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter! We’re here to save Panotty and Archan!” Arle announced, the elves beaming at her courage.</p><p>“What, has Rulue tired of us?” Demon Servant growled, shaking his fist.</p><p>“We’re more than enough to take on a bunch of creeps! Leave those kids alone!” Amitie exclaimed, jabbing her finger at them.</p><p>“Gosh! Your hat is so stylish,” Water Element mused, gazing at Amitie’s head, and Amitie quickly thanked her.</p><p>“And that one is quite...spacey,” Ringo remarked, clutching her textbook to her chest.</p><p>Count smashed his fists down on his throne. “Enough! I still have my bargaining chips.” He glowered at Panotty and Archan, who continued embracing. “All I have to do is crush them in order to achieve what’s rightfully mine! Demon Servant, Water Element, get them!”</p><p>Demon Servant nodded and launched himself at Amitie. The girl yelped as he smashed his heel into the ground where she once stood. He jumped and kicked at her head, but she ducked and skidded on her knees. Amitie threw her arm in the air, a magic circle glowing around her, and Demon Servant landed right on the outskirts of it.</p><p>“Fairy Fair!” she shouted, a heavenly ray of light spearing upwards at Demon Servant.</p><p>His eyes crossed, blinded by pure energy. Heat engulfed him, and he screamed. The blast propelled him into a wall, and his head smacked on the cobblestone, knocking him unconscious.</p><p>Water Element sprayed twin waves at Ringo. The tactical girl somersaulted out of the way and flipped open her textbook. As Water Element giggled, madness in her eyes, Ringo aimed her fingers at the water spewing from her palms.</p><p>“Tangent!” she boomed, lightning bolts shocking through the water and into her opponent. “Water conducts electricity,” she added, watching Water Element convulse and collapse into a puddle.</p><p>“Don’t take us so lightly!” Count roared, throwing himself at Arle.</p><p>Arle grinned. He was wide open, rage blinding him. She understood why Rulue had defeated him so easily. She spun around and threw her arms out, magical flowers bashing into Count as she declared, “Bayoeen!”</p><p>Panotty and Archan gasped. Count flew in the air, limbs flailing as if they were liquefied. He slammed into his throne, sliding down in it. A sliver of drool leaked from his lower lip. The sight invigorated the elves! They jumped for joy as Arle, Amitie, and Ringo caught their breath, nodding at each other for a job well done.</p><p>Arle hurried over to the children and threw open her arms. She embraced them and laughed. “I’m so glad we decided to tail you two! You guys really impressed me by outsmarting Vampire and his minions like that.”</p><p>“You saw?” Archan asked, grinning.</p><p>Arle nodded. “Yep! Then, we followed you here and made it in time to help out.” </p><p>“Wait, he was a girl?” Amitie gasped and clapped her hands on her cheeks.</p><p>Ringo shrugged and clicked her tongue. “Well, one’s appearance is not indicative of their gender identity.”</p><p>“Anyway, let’s head home. I’ll make a fresh pot of curry!” Arle offered, Carbuncle cheering on her head</p><p>Panotty and Archan nodded. They smiled at each other, happy to have proven themselves to Arle and for having shared an adventure together. Walking hand in hand to the exit, Panotty wasn’t even mad when they all fell into another hole Archan created without them knowing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>